marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bride of Nine Spiders (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Nine Spider Kings of Nepal (ancestors) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Kingdom of Spiders, Nepal | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (solid black when using powers) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = No breasts, instead having what appears to be a large spider web in her body in their place, white spider-shaped pupils | CharRef = | Citizenship = Nepalese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mystical warrior | Education = | Origin = Champion of a celestial city the Kingdom of Spiders | PlaceOfBirth = Kingdom of Spiders, Nepal | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Matt Fraction; David Aja | First = Immortal Iron Fist #8 | HistoryText = Early Life The Bride of Nine Spiders is the protector of the Kingdom of Spiders in Nepal. A dark city covered in spider-webs. Her heart pumps the coldest blood imaginable and she is host to horrors inconceivable to mortal men. She is said to be descended from the Nine Spider Kings of Nepal. Like the other Immortal Weapons she is skilled in Chi manipulation and martial arts. She uses her Chi powers to control swarms of Spiders. A man named Desmond Guille found the "Singing Spider" and used it to summon the Bride of Nine Spiders. He then trapped and imprisoned her. However, a group of thieves freed her by accident, allowing her to exact revenge against her captor. She showed mercy to the surviving thieves and allowed them to escape, but kept the Singing Spider for herself. Immortal Weapons At the Heart of Heaven, the Immortal Weapons are the champions of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. Each would face each other in various arena's. He revealed that he now was known as the Steel Phoenix. She faced off against the Dog Brother #1, she defeated him by overwhelming him with spiders. Dog Brother was tasked with introducing Fat Cobra and Prince of Orphans. The Prince of Orphans decided instead to challenge Steel Phoenix and easily defeated him in battle. He joined the other Immortal Weapons on the defense of the cities from Hydra. Working together they easily defeated the invading forces. Later, after saving the Celestial Cities from a Hydra plot to destroy them, he came to New York with Iron Fist like the other Weapons, where he fought with the Iron Fist against Ch'i-Lin, a mystic beast that kills the Iron Fist on his 33rd birthday and uses his heart to gain access to the dragon's egg, which he attempts to consume. At the Rand Corporation, and looked into Xaos learning he was descended from the Lightning Lords of Nepal. They helped Iron Fist against Zhou Cheng , the host of Ch'i-Lin. At Cheng's penthouse apartment they find a partial map to the Eighth City. But were nearly killed by a bomb At the gates of the Eighth City Weapons focused their chi energies to open the gateway. Weakened through the process they were unable to fight off a group of monstrous creatures. They are brought before their master Changming. They were forced into gladiatorial combat and only rescued on the brink of death. The only way they could communicate with each other is through Morse code. The witnessed a fight between Danny and Changming claimed was the first Iron Fist, Quan Yaozu Tiger's Beautiful Daughter escaped and freed the others. They then attempted to escape Working together they open the gateway, but was Changming's plan all along. Working together they are able to escape trapping the creatures in the Eighth City. Fear Itself During the Fear Itself event, the doors to the Eighth City were on the verge of being opened again forcing Fat Cobra and the Immortal Weapons to reunite once again in Beijing with the addition of War Machine who had accompanied Prince of Orphans from Washington D.C. to close the gate. However, after being defeated by Titania and Absorbing Man, when the Immortal Weapons started the ceremony, Iron Fist had come under the possession of Agamotto which was creating a mystical interference in preventing the Immortal Weapons from closing the gate. After Iron Fist overpowered the other Immortal Weapons, a reluctant War Machine fought him and due to Doctor Strange infusing some magic to War Machine's gun, it allowed for Iron Fist to be knocked out, allowing for the ceremony to be completed. Spider-Island Bride of Nine Spiders helped battle the mutated citizens of Manhattan during the Spider-Island outbreak. However she turned against her allies attacked and kidnapped her teammates. When Shang-Chi is tried to figure out what his recurring dream means, he learned from Silver Sable that she has found possible locations in Manhattan for Bride of Nine Spider's lair. Although Shang-Chi defeated Bride of Nine Spiders and freed Iron Fist, he discovered that the person who was responsible is the demon Ai Apaec who wanted to feed off the Immortal Weapons. As Shang-Chi confronted Ai Apeac, Iron Fist desperately rushed to free the other Immortal Weapons. Shang-Chi mutated into a spider during the battle, but Iron Fist uses his Chi force to cure Shang-Chi, leaving Iron Fist weakened. After Iron Fist and the rest of the Immortal Weapons are evacuated, Shang-Chi collapses the hide-out on top of Ai Apaec. | Powers = * Chi Manipulation: It is unknown the origin of her advanced Chi manipulation. But she is able to wield it in various ways. * Chi Augmentation: The Bride of Nine Spiders can harness her spiritual energy in a similar fashion Iron Fist does, By doing this she can enhance all of her physical attributes to superhuman levels. ** Arachnid Explosion: The Bride of Nine Spiders can release a swarm of ravenous spiders from her chest or mouth; the spiders can subdue opponents with venom or ensnare them in webbing. ** Arachnid Control: The Bride of Nine Spiders can control spiders with her mind. **''Nervous System Control:'' The Bride of Nine Spiders has complete control over her nervous system enabling her to deaden herself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which she bleeds. **''Energy Detection:'' Capable of detecting energy signatures. **''Heightened Awareness:'' Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity before they commit the action and possesses enhanced intuition. **''Enhanced Senses:'' The Bride of Nine Spiders has unusually keen eyesight and hearing, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. **''Dream Walking:'' The Bride of Nine Spiders has the ability to can communicate with others via their dreams. **''Enhanced Durability:'' The Bride of Nine Spiders can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from her body to protect herself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make herself more resilient against physical damage. ** Chi Enhanced Healing: She can use her chi to heal wounds and illness, but like Iron Fist she cannot regenerate entire limbs or missing organs. **''Dimensional Travel:'' Under certain circumstances, her chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. ** Advanced Longevity: Like the the other Immortal Weapons her exact age can not be specified. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: She is also a supremely skilled martial artist; her arsenal of moves includes the vaulting mantis spine-snap, mistress of all agonies, unseen venom strike, sweeping hands of the clock, considered venom strike, mountain does not flee, taming the wayward goat, and claiming the branch. * Weapons Proficiency: She has extensive knowledge of weaponry. * Nervous System Control: She has near-complete control over her nervous system, enabling her to deaden herself to pain. * 'Environmental Adaptation:'Her entire body is oriented to combat, enabling her to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Her collar's long spikes can extend and warp to impale her opponents. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Bride of Nine Spiders' predecessor during the previous Tournament of the Heavenly Cities was active in the '20s and '30s. She was a patron of the Lightning Lords of Nepal, and fought Orson Randall. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Zoopathy Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Organic Webbing Category:Poisonous Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Wallcrawling Category:Kingdom of Spiders Category:Dream-Based Powers Category:Nepalese